ultimofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimo Fanon Wiki:About
This page is used to tell visitors the rules of the Ultimo Fanon Wiki. Please read them over before becoming fully active with the community. *No pornographic/adults only material allowed - If any user is caught uploading or creating any content of a pornographic nature, then that person will receive a severe warning. A second offense will result in a long term ban. A third offense will result in a permanent ban. Mature content (Not adult conent), which include violence and gore, is as far the content level will be allowed to go. *Constant Advertising/Spamming not allowed - If you are observed only spending the majority of your time advertising (spamming) or telling everyone about certain products that they should buy, sell, etc. you will receive a warning. A second offense will result in a more severe warning. A third offense will result in a small time ban, and anymore offense made after that will have varying punishments, including a permanent ban. This is a website for people to enjoy and post fan fiction, not to browse around looking for the highest quality pizza cutter they can buy at their local Super Market, or whatever it is you decide to inform the other Users about. This Wiki is and shall be SPAM-free. For more information as to what SPAM is (for those of you who might not be familiar with the term), please view this page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spam_(electronic) *Excessive cursing is forbidden - While we may allow cursing on here to a certain degree, doing it excessively will not be wise on your part. If you're going to be a member here, we would appreciate it if you would try not to be a foul-mouth that is incapable of getting his/her point across in a more civilized manner. *A drug/alcohol distributing-free Wiki - We would like to keep the Ultimo Fanon Wiki an enjoyable environment that is healthy and drug/alcohol-free, so if you wanna ask someone to do drugs with you or get drunk with you, then do it somewhere else because Users who are caught making and/or participating in such discussions will be dealt with by an Admin, and your actions will be viewed as harassment. *Do not deny freedom of speech - If you don't know what "Corrective Criticism" is, then please do some research on it. On this Wiki, we allow our Users to give out their most honest opinions and criticism on other peoples' Ultimo fan fiction as a form of feedback, in order to inspire more originality in every Users' ideas. This also applies in certain issues not relating to fan fiction (such as site matters). If you expect everyone on here to compliment and praise your fan fiction (and only compliment and praise), then you might as well leave this Wiki for good right now because complaints made in which someone claims that another person has made an attack on their fan fiction (For example, a fan characters similarities to an already existing character, a fan characters God-like powers, etc.) without any real evidence backing up such claims will be ignored by the Administrators, and a warning might be issued to one (or more than one) User. If incidents like this continuously occur, then the Administrators shall start banning the Users who are the real causes of such uproars in an effort to restore order. If you upload fan fiction, pictures that you made, etc. onto the Internet, expect criticism. If you can't handle criticism, then you shouldn't be posting anything on the Internet at all. *Don't be a Troll/Flammer - Users who are caught Trolling the Wiki (Trolling is basically annoying people in very mature ways (such as very heavy and excessive cursing, making racist/sexual remarks, etc) will get a short to long term ban, espiecially if you're new and you start causing trouble the very minute you come to this place. If you are caught Trolling again, you shall be permanently banned from the Wiki. Do not flame (Flammers are people who insult people and their fan fiction, many times without cease) other people on the Wiki either, or else you shall be dealt with by an Administrator. Harassment of other Users on Silent Mobius will not be tolerated. Please keep in mind that if someone makes an accusation in which someone is being a Troll/Flammer and no evidence to such claims is found, your accusation(s) will be denied and your punishment will be decided for you (should you receive one). *Do not post stolen content - The Ultimo Fanon Wiki is a Wiki in which Users can post their Ultimo fan fiction and show everyone on the Wiki their work, which is original and entirely their own. However, we don't tolerate Users who come here and post content that doesn't belong to them and/or have no permission to use. For example, a User uploads a picture of an Ultimo fan character and they claim that they made the pic, and it is discovered that they had not and took the pic without the permission of the original creator. Such users will receive a short-term ban on the first offense, a long term ban on the second, and a permanent ban on the third. Users who do similar offenses (such posting information about other peoples' fan fiction/characters without the original creator's consent, stealing fan fiction/characters from the original creators and making claims that they belong to you, using fan characters without the permission of the original creator, etc, etc, etc.) shall be dealt with in the same manner. Please show some courtesy to other people and make your own content (Or at least get permission from the original creators to use their content). *Please keep Crossovers and Non-Ultimo fanon on their respective Wikis - The Ultimo Fanon Wiki is, as its name implies, a Wiki that has been created to house, post, and view Ultimo-related fan fiction, so any content that is submitted onto the Ultimo Fanon Wiki that is (or has no connections to) Ultimo-related fan fiction content (such as character articles, stories, etc., etc, etc.) will be deleted by an Administrator without question. You are expected to memorize what the rules to this Wiki are if you're going to be an active member on it, and if you decide to break them without making any effort to at least consult with an Administrator about adding certain content to the Wiki that is in no way connected or related to Ultimo fan fiction (although there is no guarantee that you'll be able to succeed adding such content in Mainspace), then your submitted content will become candidates for quick deletion by an Administrator, or your non-Ultimo fanon content may or may not be moved into another location on the Wiki, such as Userspace. The worst possible scenario is, should you continuously post Non-Ultimo fan fiction in Mainspace, then you may get more than just a warning (Such as a short or long term ban) for breaking the rules repeatedly. The Ultimo Fanon Wiki is not a crossover Wiki, so if you want to put crossovers on this Wiki, then please go do it somewhere else, because we would like to keep this Wiki true to its purpose. Category:Browse